LOS OPUESTOS
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: La relación con Sasuke desde un comienzo siempre había sido áspera, desde el momento en que sus miradas se entrelazaron y ella activo su línea sucesora para aplacarlo a causa de sus acciones insolentes. Fem!Sasuke


**Aclaraciones: **

**Debo decir que este es mi segundo One-shot de Fem Sasuke, me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad y me dijeran que opinan. Se podría decir que es un poco de Dark Romance, si quieren saber que es visiten mi perfil. Narración basada desde el punto de vista de Sai, basado en los capítulos del anime. **

* * *

….

La relación con Sasuke desde un comienzo siempre había sido áspera, desde el momento en que sus miradas se entrelazaron y ella activo su línea sucesora para aplacarlo a causa de sus acciones insolentes. A partir de ese momento siempre había sido muy tensa e peculiar.

Razón por la cual todavía costaba creer como ambos llegaron a compartir una sola cama de vez en cuando.

Al principio la Uchiha pasaba de él como si de basura se trataba: Con total indiferencia, y sin una segunda mirada.

Mientras por su parte Sai trataba de cumplir con su objetivo como espía de Danzo sin ser descubierto y relacionándose lo menor posible con la sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más sobresalientes de Konoha.

Aunque no podía negar que su persona le ocasionaba cierta intriga, una emoción que creyó era infundada por sus instintos ANBU que por las emociones incompresibles de los que por un breve tiempo habían sido sus compañeros: Naruko e Sakuma.

Ya que no podía negar que la terquedad de ellos por recuperar a una fugitiva peligrosa para su aldea, le eran una rareza y al mismo tiempo le ocasionaban una curiosidad que no creyó poseer. Aun así por más que intento ver si aquellas emociones desconcertantes acudían también a la azabache lo único que consiguió fue un comentario despectivo e una mirada que atravesó su subconsciente de forma negativa.

Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera ser tan fuerte, mucho menos al ser una mujer, pero demostraba que su clan merecía ser temido, y a su vez demostrando la clara diferencia en sus habilidades.

Por lo tanto al detectar el peligro que representaba la Sucesora del linaje Uchiha decidió que lo más opto por hacer era tomar distancias, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que en una de sus tantas salidas para recibir e enviar información se la encontraría a sus espaldas sin siquiera haberla detectando, mostrando su mejoría en habilidades ninja de lo que jamás creyó. Incluso su forma de ocultar su presencia parecían mejores que los suyos.

Pero aunque no sabía su reacción, se sorprendió cuando esta le comento que no le interesaba sus verdaderos objetivos o intenciones con para Orochimaru, pero que si este osaba de algún modo interferir con su propio objetivo, entonces no dudaría en matarlo. Se lo había dicho con el mismo tono severo e ojos fríos y rojos que la primera vez que se conocieron.

_Una mujer temperamental, sin duda._

Fue lo que había pensado en un inicio tras verla desaparecer luego de su declaración.

La siguiente vez que tuvieron algún acercamiento fue tras una misión que se encomendó a ambos participar, no es como si la Uchiha le hubiera gustado la idea pero tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones al respecto. Por su parte acepto con tal de ganar toda la confianza posible, sin embargo en el fondo tenía sus dudas al respecto, no sabiendo como seria su relación con aquella Azabache durante la misión, por lo mientras había aprendido que sería mejor no molestarle o hablarle el mayor tiempo posible.

La joven a su vez trataba de hacer las cosas a su modo sin importarle lo que este opinara o pensara, no era como si realmente dijera algo sin embargo, simplemente se limitaba a observar, enfocándose en sus habilidades que rara vez demostraba pues los enemigos no eran nada en contra de ella, pero centrándose extrañamente en su conducta.

No había podido deslindarse de ella totalmente desde que lo había atrapado trasportando información, desde luego había tenido el pensamiento de que esta le informara a Orochimaru y diera fin a su vida, así como también chantajearlo para que le diera información sobre Konoha como cualquier fugitiva de su aldea haría, no obstante nada de eso sucedió, entendiendo que lo único que parecía interesarle a la joven era destruir y aniquilar a otro traidor y fugitivo de la hoja: Itachi Uchiha. Nada más importaba.

En lo personal se convencía de que no tendría ningún pensamiento al respecto, pero internamente por alguna razón esto seguía en su subconsciente no pasando desapercibido.

Otras circunstancias donde se encontraban eran en las raras ocasiones que la encontraba entrenando sola, por alguna razón la había estado observando desde distancia y a escondidas, contemplando Como a veces se sumergía en sus pensamientos que culminaban en una clara mirada de desprecio y destruyendo a toda la mayoría de objetos a su alrededor con la electricidad que se expandía de su cuerpo, atacando principalmente los muñecos que simulaban ser oponentes, aunque las paredes e pilares de piedra solida no eran inmunes a cuarteaduras e grietas al recibir la descarga. Tras esto solía desactivar su Sharingan e irse a otro lugar apartado de la entrada.

Esa había sido su rutina cuando Orochimaru no se encontraba para proporcionarle el entrenamiento necesario, siendo solo Sai quien notara su progreso e modo de tácticas y honorarios, puesto que después del esfuerzo físico se iba a su habitación posiblemente a dormir.

Sai no entendía realmente por qué había empezado por notar esas pequeñas cosas o decidido notarlas, y supuso que lo más lógico era conocer los movimientos e itinerarios del enemigo, como tantas veces solía hacerlo cuando trabajaba en el ANBU.

Pero nuevamente pareció haber subestimado las habilidades sensoriales de la Azabache como cuando repetía su observación justo al final de la practica noto como los ojos Escarlata giraban en su dirección notando al parecer finalmente su presencia, más su tono salía calmado con ligeros destellos de amenaza cuestionando a la persona que la veía, al parecer no reconociéndolo a primera instancia por su tipo de Chakra (el cual de por si era difícil de diferenciar.)

Tras su sorpresa inicial, Sai no vio sentido esconderse más una vez que esta lo había capturado infraganti (preguntándose si sus habilidades de in-detección se habrían deteriorado) Tratando de camuflar su error con una sonrisa y actuando lo más natural, sin dejar de estar atento a las reacciones de la joven.

Esta le había interrogado sus intenciones mientras Sai trataba de hacerlo parecer como una mera coincidencia que tuvo a través de su curiosidad, cuando recibió la mirada fría aunque Despectiva de la joven supuso que quizás no le había creído e hasta considero la posibilidad de que esta utilizara sus ojos en su contra nuevamente.

No obstante a diferencia de la primera vez ella no empleo un Jutsu ilusorio, quizás pensando que no valía la pena emplearlo en él una segunda vez, pese a que no dudo utilizarlo en la primera, ¿quizás acostumbrándose a su presencia?, o más objetivamente, no importándole lo que pensara o hiciera realmente, en tanto no la afectara directamente.

Desde luego estas eran solo suposiciones a raíz de un perfil que había hecho de la joven durante el corto tiempo que compartían, sumando a la pequeña información que le proporcionaba Kabuto cuando preguntaba al respecto, aunque desde luego nunca diciéndole algo clave o dato relevante sobre su persona. Cuando vio que esta desaparecía sin comentar más que un "no importaba", pensó que debió estar en lo cierto.

La había analizado bien, y al mismo tiempo captando su atención cada vez más.

Desde luego que esto no parecía ser reciproco, por más tiempo que pasaba la joven seguía actuando con gran indiferencia así como el mismo actuaba de forma frívola ante todo, pese a aparentar una sonrisa e tratando de mejorar la relación entre ambos, solo era un caparazón.

Pero como había supuesto, la Uchiha no era un hueso fácil de roer, era calculadora y reservada, mas no era lo suficientemente Como para no bajar ligeramente la guardia en ámbito Ninjutsu con este, no creyéndolo un obstáculo más, que podría eliminar si se interponía. No sabía si debía tomar esto como una ventaja o no, pero le era lo suficientemente de ayuda para poder inmiscuirse de tanto en tanto con los asuntos de Orochimaru sin recibir la restricción de la azabache.

Sin embargo si llegaba a cruzarse algún tema o movimiento en particular de su parte que de alguna forma aunque fuera leve, cruzara paralelamente con los pensamientos u objetivos de la Joven, aunque solo fuera una ligero roce, esta le recordaba que no se metiera en sus asuntos o no dudaría en aniquilarlo, a raíz de esto se había dado cuenta que ella también era particularmente fría por la forma tan calmada e amenazante con la que recitaba dichas palabras.

_Tan similares, y al mismo tiempo tan opuesto._

Sai considero que ese hubiera sido el pensamiento a trasmitir de haber sido una persona con sentimiento, sin embargo para alguien tan frívolo como el, desde luego que alguna emoción similar a la empatía no podía surgir de su ser.

_Un ninja sin sentimientos ni emociones. _Se recordó.

_Solo una simple herramienta, que existe para cumplir las órdenes __de Danzo._


End file.
